Friend or Lover?
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: Judai is in love with Rei. Rei is in love with Judai what happens when Rei gets pregnant? charmershipping and lemon in first chapter


Friend or Lover

Friend or Lover

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh-GX or its characters. I only own the plot. Also this story was a challenge from a friend from mine. She said she would like to see a story which is non Yoai and written by me. Well the pairing I chosen is Charmershipping. A personal favourite of mine. So no flames if you don't like this pairing. Anyways on with the story.

Couple: Judai Yuki and Rei Santome

Chapter One: Thoughts for a friend

Judai Yuki an eighteen year old teenager who personally preferred being alone at the academy sat by the lake of thinking about stuff clouding his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about one particular girl. She was always there for him and he never realized. He laid back and just fell asleep just by the lake.

Meanwhile in the forest a blue haired girl sat alone thinking about her crush Judai Yuki. Rei was alone her duelling skills weren't the best but inside her she knew she can do it after all a few days ago there was the Graduation Duel Tournament and Judai and herself were partners before they switched back. She loved Judai with her heart.

Asuka Tenojoin had noted Rei's and Judai's movements lately. They both spent time alone. She also noticed that Rei was the one that Judai listened to her. Asuka was wondering what Rei had that she didn't. She was getting jealous because Rei was also staying in the Osiris Dorm with Judai. Personally she hated Rei she stole Judai's heart. She wanted to find out but couldn't do a thing

Meanwhile in the Osiris dorm Judai was lying on his bed lost in thought. He decided a shower was best for him. He slowly walked to the room that used to be Manjoume's forgetting it was Rei's. He walked into the shower and was awoken by a scream.

There in the shower was Rei she was red. Judai eyed her body her heart shaped face. Her medium sized breasts and small frame her long legs and wet hair was god like. Judai was lost in Rei's beauty and had a semi erection too.

"Judai kun is you alright?" Rei said embarrassed

"Yes…. Sorry Rei!" Judai said nervously

Judai went running out of the room breathing heavily. His breathing returned as soon as he hit his bed. He couldn't get Rei's face out his mind. Rei looked so beautiful.

There was a knock on his door and Judai answered it. It was Rei.

"Hello Rei." Judai said

"Hello Judai" Rei said blushing "I can't sleep you don't mind if I sleep here?"

"Sure." Judai replied

They both got onto the bunks Judai at the bottom and Rei on the top one. Judai fell asleep instantly Rei however couldn't. She slowly climbed down to where Judai was sleeping and cuddled up next to him falling asleep by his side.

Judai was a deep asleep but he can feel Rei's head next to his also her breaths was tickling his neck. He wrapped his arms around her while sleeping cuddling at the same time. Rei blushed a little and opened her eyes to see Judai's head on her chest. She stroked his hair and Judai woke up.

"So you can't sleep either?" Rei asked

"No I can't." Judai said smiling

"Judai kun there's something I need to"

Rei was cut off by a pair of lips kissing hers. In shock she responded back. Judai begged for entrance and Rei let him inside. Soon there tongues were fighting for dominance Judai's won. They continued kissing till both were breathing heavily. They both put Pharaoh out the room.

"I love you too Rei" Judai said eyes full of love

Judai laid Rei back onto the bed and kissed her lips then began too kiss down her neck. A moan escaped Reis lips. He continued to lick and suck the skin on Rei's neck making her have a hickey. Then he started to lick her collarbone. This made Rei moan more and he slowly took of her pink t- shirt and kissed her body while doing this. Rei moaned more and Judai seeing her breasts was making her embarrassed.

Judai slowly took a nipple to his mouth and licked it softly. Rei let out a moan of pleasure. While his fingers gave the other nipple attention. Rei moaned so loud that she was getting really horny. She always played with her breasts but never felt good as this. Judai stopped and kissed down Reis waist and slowly undid Rei's pants. He kissed the material of her knickers this made Rei breathe heavily.

"Judai kun stop teasing me!" Rei said

Rei started to sit up as Judai took off her knickers. He slowly inserted a finger inside her wet cavern and thrust it in and out slowly. Rei was sweating and blushing. It felt so good to have him in there. She started taking off Judai's clothes and soon they both were naked. Rei slowly fingered Judai's cock making him gasp and go faster inside her he now entered two fingers in her. Soon Rei and Judai were close to climaxing but Rei stopped and climbed on Judai slowly taking his member inside her she knew she was a virgin and Judai was the only one who had the right to deflower her.

Judai slowly started thrusting and felt Rei's barrier.

"You're a virgin? Are you sure you want to do this." Judai said worried

"Yes Judai you are the only one who can and has the right to take away my virginity." Rei said

So they continued and soon Judai broke Rei's barrier and Rei let out a gasp of pain and a tear fell from her cheek. Judai wiped the tears away and kissed her passionately.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and both of them found the perfect rhythm.

"Judai go faster please."

Judai obeyed and went faster before. Soon the whole dorm was full of moans and groans from their dorm. There were reaching there climaxes.

"Judai I'm coming." Rei said

"Me too lets come together." Judai replied

"JUUUUUDDDDDAAAAIIIII!!" Rei replied

"RRRREEEEEEIIII!!" Judai said

They both shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

There you go folks please review


End file.
